bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Draicen/Six Heroes- Ice Legend Selena
Ice Legend Selena Please leave a comment down below on how I did and any suggestions for upcoming unit lore! It was a frosty, cloudy, late January day in the Sama Kingdom. The ocean-wandering people of the Savat tribe were celebrating, for the chief’s wife was expecting a baby. Everyone in the tribe had come to the tent where the chief and his wife lived. During the delivery, it started to snow outside, but no one was bothered by the biting wind. After some time, the tribe medic walked out the tent, holding in her hands a baby, who miraculously stopped crying when the snow and cold hit it. “Let us all welcome this baby girl into this world with joy! The chief has blessed her with the name Selena.” said the medic. Selena had grown up to be a beautiful girl, but curious as it is, she shied away from interests that other girls share. Instead, she took a liking to the art of the long sword. Her father, the tribe chief, personally taught her, helping Selena improve her technique. At the age of 14, the tribe voted to give Selena the treasured sword, Lexida, but Selena refused the sword due to her lack of self-confidence. She did not think she was good enough yet and still had a lot to improve on. 4 years later, Selena finally collapsed to the weight of pressure around her and took the treasured sword. Lexida was a perfect match for Selena’s fighting style: cold and swift. Selena often dueled with other tribesman and they all described feeling a cutting, freezing sensation before their duels with her. As time passed, Selena’s father and mother passed away, leaving Selena the only heir to the seat of chieftain of the Savat people. One day, Selena received a letter from the king of the Sama Kingdom, requesting her help. The Sama Kingdom was being ravaged by a civil war at the time and the king heard of Selena’s leadership skills and battle prowess, he decided she would be the perfect one to help him. Selena accepted the king’s invitation, and lead her troops to countless victories on the battlefield. After the civil war was over, the king bestowed upon Selena the title of “Gilles de Lava” or “Savior of the Kingdom”. The Savat people, along with Selena, were very pleased, but rumors were that many had heard Selena state that she wanted to quit her position by the king. When the gods began their attack on Grand Gaia, the king of the Sama Kingdom sent for Selena again, with hopes that she will come back to aid with the defense of the kingdom. Selena refused and instead, she took with her the Savat people, her family and what mattered to her the most, to save them. Lexida understood Selena and what she fought for, unleashed it’s true power during the fight against the gods. As Selena danced through the battlefield, gods fell all around her, cut down by a single pale blue slash. The gods were terrified of Selena, which in turn encouraged her fellow tribesman tremendously. Selena earned herself the title of one of the Six Heroes. Reinforcements from the God Army arrived and desolated everything in their path along the way. When they arrived to the battle field, they slaughtered every single one of the Savat tribesman, leaving Selena the sole survivor. Heart-stricken, Selena decided that she had no reason to live in this world anymore with all her fellow tribesman dead, and ultimately decided to take her own life. In that moment, Selena heard voices coming from her sword, Lexida. She instantly recognized them as the voices of her fallen tribesman, and they encouraged her to live on and fight. Selena understood their wishes and now fought with even more strength and beauty than ever before. With her newfound power, Selena wished to take the fight to the God Army and headed to join the main forces from all over Grand Gaia in the final battle. On her way there, Selena was ambushed by Ulkina, an officer in the God Army. Selena’s childhood friend, Lucina, noticed the confrontation and rushed to help Selena. During the battle, Selena displayed the result of her years of training and perfected her technique while fighting Ulkina. Lucina suddenly saw a potentially fatal blow coming from Ulkina. Without hesitation, she jumped in front of the attack and took the full front for Selena. On her dying breath, Lucina told Selena how perfect her life has been and how she was sad that she had to leave it all now. Devastated by another great loss, Selena fought Ulkina with all her might, ultimately defeating and killing Ulkina. Selena’s power had reached even higher than those of the gods during that fight. Right after the Ulkina took her last breath, a knight wielding dual-swords that shone with light stepped out from the brush and spoke to Selena. No one knows what the shining knight said, but Selena replied, “even so, I will never forgive you.” Selena was struck down by the deadly dual-swords immediately after she said those words. What Selena didn't know was that some of her tribesman managed to survive the slaughter and continued to live and spread her name. Today, due to her amazing feats in Grand Gaia history, she is known as Ice Legend Selena, one of the Six Heroes. Category:Blog posts